the_legend_of_maxxfandomcom-20200213-history
LoM Mod page/OUTDATED
__notoc__ Due to the fact that Tconfig ended and I've lost interest in modding for terraria, currently modding starbound and working on my own games, this mod as been shutdown though you can still play it on older versions of terraria, and if i ever return to it, I may make a new client of terraria using the older versions so that this mod can be compatible for those that want to play it (assuming they already own the game so its legal)- Rosenblack About Well Hello there, I'm Rosenblack and I've decided to make a Legend of Maxx mod in my spare time. So far it's small but as the comic goes on I will eventually have everything in this mod from Jesse's comic. I just love modding :D (Weeeelllll.... Scripting/Programming in general) Enjoy my mod and if you really wanted to you could follow me on Deviantart (I post Maxx Mod stuff on there when I make it as well as other art) or you can email me at gakupo.gumi@gmail.com (I am really friendly and will try to solve any problems you may have or questions you wish to ask. Hell, I'm here if you just want to talk haha :3 ) Requires * TCCL for TConfig * Mod Files Currently Being Worked On Weapons Progress ~ 75% In order of priority * NPCs Content Info Dirt Sword.png|Dirt Sword|link=Dirt Rod|linktext=Dirt Sword Closed Iron Helmet.png|Visored Iron Helmet|link=Iron Armor|linktext=Visored Iron Helm Gossamer1.png|Gossamer Sword|link=The Gossamer Sword|linktext=The Gossamer Sword Cron Sword.png|Cron Sword|link=Cron Sword|linktext=Cron Sword Heart-poon.png|Heartpoon|link=Heartpoon|linktext=Heartpoon Skeledeath.png|Skeledeath|link=Skeledeath|linktext=Skeledeath Weapons Hammush- Damage: 20 KnockBack: 5''' Crafting: '''1 Wood, 2 Glowing Mushroom Crafting Station: Work Bench Heart-Poon- Damage: 50 KnockBack: 4''' Crafting: '''1 Wood, 1 Life Crystal Crafting Station: Work Bench The Ultimate Sword of Awesomeness Damage: 93 KnockBack: 36 Items: 10 fallen star, 10 heart crystals, 4 demonite bars, two woo Tiles: anvil Gossamer Sword Damage: 50 KnockBack: 5''' Items: '''10 Silver Bar,1 Silver Broadsword Tiles: Anvil Armors Skeledeath- Defense: 10 Crafting: 10 Bone Crafting Station: Furnace Content Progress Weapons * Hammush ~ 100% * Heartpoon ~ 100% * Gossamer Sword ~ 100% * Cron Sword ~ 100% * Dirt Sword ~ 99% * Dirt Bat ~ 1% * Hannah's Heels ~ 55% * Shampoo ~ 10% Armors * Visored Iron Helmet ~ 100% * Skeledeath ~ 100% * Robes (or Wizard Pyjamas) ~ 100% NPCS * Maxx ~ 5% * Aley ~ 5% * Cyril ~ 80% * June ~ 50% * Hannah ~ 50% * Tyrone ~ 50% * Elders ~ 0% * Unnamed Merchant ~ 85% * Unnamed Demolitionist ~ 50% How to install the mod Before you can play this you need tccl for tconfig If you have terraria run through steam, it can work without steam 1. Run the Legend Of Maxx Installer.exe 2. Play the game and the above doesn't work (Sometimes computers hate me, they might hate you to haha) 1. Copy Legend Of Maxx.obj 2. Go to the folder in your documents where the modding folder is located (Documents\My Games\Terraria\ModPacks <= that's my one as an example) 3. Paste it into the last folder called ModPacks and the play terraria through tconfig (make sure the mod is on first) Known Bugs *The Recipe Book interface is too big, so the buttons are not visible on smaller screens because of that. *The Iron helmet appears twice in the Recipe Book. *The Night's Edge appears twice in the Recipe Book. *The Heartpoon appears, in multiplayer, as a normal spear to all players except the one using it. Downloads Current Version - 0.5.1 .obj installer Images/Videos TCCLtC 2013-08-31 15-52-38-99.png|Title Screen Credits Recipe book - Grable Changelog 16/7/12 (0.1) - Started the Mod!!! 10/12/12 (0.2) - Made the mod public with Hammush and Heart-poon 13/12/12 (0.3) - Fixed bug where Heartpoon can attack NPCs 15/12/12 (0.4) - Update mod to tconfig v0.28.1 31/08/13 (0.4.1) - Moved mod over to TCCL for TConfig 03/09/13 (0.5) - Gave LoM descriptions to some default items 04/09/13 (0.5.1) - Changed guide %50 into cyril and added a recipe book by Grable Category:Outdated Category:Rosenblack